Warrior one-shots
by Mipsymipp6
Summary: What the tittle says. All rights belong to Erin Hunter
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge from Clans of The Season's. Drowning - an apprentice's littermate drowns because of their over-pressuring mentor, who forced the apprentice to swim deeper than they can. Does the main character tell their leader the truth?**

 **Truth hurts.**

"You're so lucky Mosspaw." Fleekpaw moaned as she listened to Mosspaw

"I know, Sleekstrike is such an amazing mentor." Mosspaw said his head held high

"Rippleclaw only let's me hunt and change the elder's bedding." Fleekpaw told Mosspaw making a face.

"Poor you." Mosspaw said sympathetic.

"I wish Sleekstrike was my mentor." Fleekpaw said jealousy seeping into her tone.

"I've got to go, Sleekstrike said I was going to swim even deeper than last time." Mosspaw said with a grin

"Where are you going Mosspaw?" Fleekpaw asked curiously.

"To the old oak, Sleekstrike said we would meet there at sun-high." Mosspaw said as he ran to the old oak.

As soon as Mosspaw was out of sigh Fleekpaw found herself following Mosspaw. All she had to do was to get the elders bedding she'd only watch Mosspaw for a bit. What could go wrong?

Fleekpaw quickly covered her scent before going into the forest making sure no one was watching her. Soon she found herself hiding in a bush listening to Mosspaw and Sleekstrike's conversation

"You haven't told anyone?" Sleekstrike asked in a demanding tone

"Why can't Mosspaw tell anyone?" Fleekpaw asked herself

"Yes" Mosspaw nodded sounding scared

"Good." Sleekstripe said as he lead Mosspaw to the deep body of water the apprentice's called 'The Watery Doom.' As it was told all apprentice's who swam there were killed.

"Mosspaw can't swim there!" Fleekpaw thought panicked

It was as if Mosspaw read Fleekpaw's minds as Mosspaw asked timidly, "Isn't it dangerous for an apprentice to swim here?"

"Nonsense, now swim!" Sleekstrike shouted terrifying Mosspaw.

Mosspaw leaped into the icey blue lake and swam.

"Go deeper!" Sleekstrike shouted again.

Fleekpaw watched as Mosspaw went deeper and deeper until she could only see his ears.

Then the inevitable happened. Fleekpaw watched as Mosspaw's head went deeper and deeper into the water so that his head was fully submerged. Fleekpaw was certain Mosspaw would stick his head out any second now but she was wrong. Fleekpaw watched her littermate drown.

Fleekpaw couldn't help but let out a little squeal before covering her mouth with her paw. She watched in fear as Sleekstrike looked around him and moved away from her bush. However as Fleekpaw let out a sigh of relief and turned around she saw Sleekstrike.

"So you're going to tell Larkstar." Sleekstriked growled

"M-m-maybe I-I-I'll d-do it" Fleekpaw stammered in fear

"It's just I don't want more blood on my claws." Sleekstrike said terrifying Fleekpaw.

Fleekpaw gulped looking at Sleekstrike in fear

"But maybe if you didn't tell you might just be safe." Sleekstrike said with a snarl

"I won't tell" Fleekpaw said in fear.

"Good" Sleekstrike said with a smile.

Fleekpaw found herself trembling in fear for the rest of the journey back to the camp.

"Where is Mosspaw, Rippleclaw heard she had trainning with you" Larkstar demanded as soon as the walked into camp

"It turns out Mosspaw lied and actually went out by herself so she could try to swim. Thankfully Fleekpaw found me and told me what was going on. Sadly we were to late and Mosspaw hunts with StarClan." Sleekstrike said lying as if it was his first language

"Is this true Fleekpaw?" Larkstar asked and soon all the cats in the clearing turned to look at Fleekpaw, including Sleekstrike.

"Yes."

It was said it's easy to lie but Fleekpaw found out that lying was very hard thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another challenge from clans of the seasons. A cat is shocked to find that other cat from their Clan is mates with a cat from a different clan. That cat loves the other and is not sure if they should tell the Clan and betray their lover, or watch them grow distant from them.**

 **Heartbreak and betrayal**

Emberheart sat outside watching the moon shinning it's light on her. She had betrayed him, she betrayed her friend, the one she loved. Emberheart found her self curl into a tighter ball as she remembered everything she didn't want to remember.

 _Emberheart caught sight of Stormclaw leave the camp. She couldn't help but follow him, he was her friend and she was extremely curious. She also cared deeply about Stormclaw._

 _She followed him all the way to the ShadowClan border. What was he doing here? He wasn't hunting or checking the borders, it looked like he was going to meet someone. Emberheart found her mind racing through all the reason's he was there, they weren't pretty._

 _Then a she-cat came from the ShadowClan side of the border and Stormclaw's face lit up with joy. Emberheart felt her heart shatter, why did she have to be right. Stormclaw was breaking the warrior code, his mate was a ShadowClan cat._

 _"Whitestrip I've missed you so much" Stormclaw said much to Emberheart's sorrow._

 _"So have I Stormclaw." Whitestrip said with a smile that was as bright as StarClan_

 _"My clanmates keep trying to get me a mate," Stormclaw said and Whitestrip's smile fell "However I only have eyes for you."_

 _Whitestrip smiled again and asked "Do they have any one in mind"_

 _"Don't let small matters bother you my dear." Stormclaw told her._

 _"I'm just curious my love" Whitestrip said_

 _"Just like the she-cat I'm told would be my perfect mate. I don't know if you know Emberheart" Stormclaw said making the she-cat in question let out a small gasp. Other cats had said they would be perfect together. If she had known this a moon ago she would have been over the moon, but now her heart was wounded and would never heal again._

 _"I've never heard of her. Do you care for her?" Whitestrip asked._

 _"We are friends, very close friends." Stormclaw admitted making Emberheart smile much to her annoyance._

 _"I see" Whitestrip said her smile slightly faltering_

 _"Is everything ok?" Stormclaw said noticing Whitestrip's distress._

 _"I'm just worried you might leave me." Whitestrip said her eyes glistening_

 _"I love you to much to leave you" Stormclaw said nuzzling her_

 _Emberheart couldn't help she jumped out of her bush. Stormclaw's jaw dropped while Whitestrip stiffened. Emberheart suddenly froze, this was a horrid idea. Stormclaw was glaring at her and Whitestrip looked like wanted to tear her into shreds_

 _"Emberheart." Stormclaw said barley managing to say her name._

 _"This is Emberheart!" Whitestrip shouted_

 _Emberheart found herself shouting at her friend "I can't believe you Stormclaw, you broke the warrior code! I'm telling Vixenstar!" She turned around and walked away to the camp. Stormclaw got up and blocked her path_

 _"You can't do it! Please Emberheart, we have to protect our kits!" Stormpelt said in desperation. Emberheart froze and looked at Whitestrip, the she cats belly was swollen with unborn kits, how did she not notice! Emberheart's heart turned to stone._

 _"You should have thought about that before breaking the code."_

Stormclaw was now a rouge and Whitestrip was dead, killed by a fox before her kits were born.

Emberheart began to cry. She may have been loyal to her clan but her heart was destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another challenge from Clans of the Seasons. A ThunderClan cat tries to teach herself to swim - what will happen if someone finds out?**

 **Swimming with the sharks.**

"Wouldn't it be useful to know how to swim?"

"You must be joking Hazelclaw." Rowanpelt said. Hazelclaw felt miserable, if her littermate thought she was joking she had not chance convincing Sandstar. After all she had been an apprentice a few weeks ago.

"I'm not it could be useful." Hazelclaw said in vain. Rowanpelt laughed and laughed. Why couldn't she convince him, why was he laughing at her? It wasn't a joke, she believed it could be useful.

"Eagleheart, Hazelclaw said that ThunderClan cat's should learn how to swim, what do you think?" Rowanpelt called out to the warrior who was now walking towards them. Hazelclaw felt her mind scream at her for being so stupid. Eagleheart probably thought she was a fool, a young stupid fool. She wanted to slash Rowanpelt into shreds with her bare paws.

"I think that's a stupid idea Hazelclaw, if we learn how to swim we'd be like RiverClan and their can only be one RiverClan." Eagleheart said crushing Hazelclaw. Why did she have to be right about this one thing. On the bright side Eagleheart had directly talked to her.

"I understand." Hazelclaw said as she walked towards her den.

From her den she heard Eagleheart talk to Rowanpelt, "Make sure she doesn't do anything silly, we can't have a battle with RiverClan anytime soon." Hazelclaw felt her pelt heath up. Eagleheart didn't think she was sensible enough to look after herself. She wasn't going to provoke a battle with RiverClan, she knew she wouldn't.

Hazelclaw should have never told anyone, the rest of the clan was going to know and she'd be a laughing stock. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut.

"What's wrong Hazelclaw?" Poppypetal asked dropping a vole at Hazelclaw's paws.

"Thanks Poppypetal." Hazelclaw said begining to eat the vole.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I just made a complete fool out of myself in front of Eagleheart." Hazelclaw moaned to her best friend.

"What did you do?" Poppypetal asked trying to comfort Hazelclaw.

"It's all Rowanpelt's fault, I was saying that it would be useful to learn how to swim." Hazelclaw told her hoping she agreed with her. Much to her dismay Poppypetal started shaking her head at Hazelclaw.

"That's a silly idea and you know it." Poppypetal said scolding her.

"I'm so annoyed at myself." Hazelclaw said

"I know but try not to do anything silly." Poppypetal said. Hazelclaw felt fury bubbling through her veins. Why was everyone worried about her doing something silly, she wasn't going to do anything silly.

"I'm not going to do anything silly Poppypetal." Hazelclaw said stifling her fury.

"I know but I just want you to be careful." Poppypetal said reading Hazelclaw like an open book. Hazelclaw gave her friend a small smile before curling up in her nest.

"I will be careful, now let me sleep." Hazelclaw said closing her eyes and trying to drift of into the land of dreams.

Unfortunately she just couldn't fall asleep. She stayed awake counting the minutes. She suddenly began to get up and walked out of the den trying not to wake up her fellow warriors. She left the camp and let her feet take her to the lake.

No one would know about it, it wouldn't kill her. So she jumped into the water and then panicked, she didn't know how to swim! She tried to calm herself down and think, RiverClan cats used their paws smoothly in the water to swim.

She imitated the way they moved their paws to the best of her ability. She was floating! She was managing to stay up now she had to try and move. She moved her paws as if she was walking in the forest.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" A voice said and Hazelclaw's heart froze. It was a RiverClan cat, she shouldn't have tried to swim and on RiverClan territory.

"I'm Hazelclaw and I was swimming." Hazelclaw said hoping her voice didn't betray her emotions.

"You must be a ThunderClan cat because your swimming sucked." The RiverClan said making Hazelclaw's blood boil.

"My swimming did not suck, and who are you?" Hazelclaw asked.

"I'm Blacktail and your swimming did suck, I can teach you." Blacktail said jumping in the lake.

"Shouldn't you be mad at me for being on your territory." Hazelclaw asked suspicious.

"I know I should but you looked like you needed help and I really don't have anything better to do." Blacktail said swimming over to Hazelclaw. Hazelclaw knew she should be suspicious but he seemed willing to help her and he seemed ok

"What do I learn first?" Hazelclaw asked making Blacktail smile.

"First you need to learn how to float, just relax." Blacktail said. Hazelclaw felt like shrieking, she would drown if she completely relaxed. It was as if Blacktail read her mind as he placed his paw on her stomach urging her to float. She relaxed trying to focus on the paw holding her up. Then he gently removed his paw and Hazelclaw felt like panicking. She knew she had to keep floating, she took a deep breath and floated.

"Well done." Blacktail said with a huge smile. Hazelclaw returned his smile.

"I should go, can I meet you here tomorrow at around the same time for swimming lesson's" Hazelclaw said feeling her pelt heath up in embarrassment. Blacktail looked taken aback by her request and Hazelclaw felt her pelt heath up even more.

"I would love to." Blacktail finally said making Hazelclaw smile as she got out of the lake and dried her pelt.

"Bye." Hazelclaw said running back to the ThunderClan camp. Who cares if people said swimming was a waste of time, she thought it was amazing.


End file.
